Materials like carbon steel, low-alloy steel and stainless steel are normally used when building components which operate in subsea or onshore or offshore environments. If such environments comprise wet carbon dioxide (CO2), carbon steel and low-alloy steel will be affected by corrosion damages. Moreover, if such environments comprise chlorides, stainless steel will be affected by pitting corrosion damages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved manufacturing method for preventing corrosion, which could avoid the above inconveniencies by: efficiently solving the corrosion problem in most of the humid environments containing aggressive contaminants such as chlorides, CO2 and Hydrogen Sulphide (H2S), and at the same time by using less costly materials.
It is a further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved manufacturing method for preventing corrosion on the internal and external surfaces of subsea or onshore or offshore components of complex shape, for example the casing of a motor-compressor.